Angels at war
by ellamv
Summary: During glass houses Shane and Claire are just friends, what if Claire isnt what she says she is,and now the demon war has hit Morganville Will Claire betray her secret to save her friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I know I should be working on my other stories and that I'm talking far too long but I have a serious case of writers block and My exams are coming **

**I own nothing Rachel Caine owns everything (well apart from Daniel and the whole angel world thing but hey ) R&R ty xx **

**Oh and the songs I listen to while writing this were **

**Charlene Soraia : Wherever you will go **

**Sia : My love **

"Oh" I said as I saw someone sitting on the bench that I usually reside on. This was strange seeming as I'm the only one who really comes up here. "I'm sorry I didn't realize someone was here" I said to the intruder. I usually come up here to relax and calm down after a hard couple of hours training; the scenery usually calmed me as I sat reading. I looked closer at the person that had stole my spot, It was a man no wait, a boy not that older than me. He had long black dishevelled hair that fell down to his ears, tanned skin and the top that he was wearing did a very poor job at covering the lines of muscles that travelled down his arms and his chest. The top clung to him like an extra skin and he had dark trousers to match, he didn't sprawl across the bench like every other boy does; he sat straight but leaned slightly forward, tense and alert.

I wonder if his wings were the same colour as his hair. I thought to myself, I shook my head slightly pushing the thought out of my mind.

Slowly, he turned towards me and I stood shocked, his eyes were the most beautiful colour I had ever seen, a lovely light blue but a deep blue as they ringed the pupil. I stood looking at him, he seemed familiar but surely I would remember seeing him.

"No that's okay" His voice was deep and surprisingly gentle. He moved towards the other side of the old worn out wooden bench, it creaked under his weight. I just looked blankly back at him, those eyes were amazing.

_**Daniel **_

I sat there staring out at the hills that surrounded the kingdom; the sun was close to setting. The sky was a calm purple and pink and it cast deep and dark shadows over the forest. The yellow colour of the balcony walls seemed to fade into the light.

"Oh" came a quiet voice from behind me. I turned and froze.

Standing there was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, her long brown hair fell down passed her shoulders and stopped just at her waist, her skin was light and she was small. She was wearing a white corset with a long white skirt that fell to the floor, placed over her shoulders was a light blue shall. In her left hand she was holding a very old looking book. Her eyes were a dark brown almost black that seemed to fit in with the shadow that had been cast by the setting sun.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize it was taken" she said. Why was she apologizing?

"No that's okay" I said and slid across the old bench so that she could sit down.

I had come up here to relax after training, today's training was hard and relentless, but then again, war was relentless and hard. You had to push yourself if you wanted to be a warrior. The tattoo on my chest still burnt after training, the tattoo a warrior gets absorbs the training you do and keeps it, it makes you stronger.

The girl stood there not knowing what to do, she caught her pink lower lip between her teeth like she didn't know she was doing it. Then moved forward and sat down, I was surprised, nobody ever tries to disturb me, they're all too scared, everyone's afraid of me, they avoid me whenever they can and I let them. I have no idea why but they do.

_**Claire **_

I slowly sat down on the bench, it moaned under the added weight and I could feel myself blushing. Why had I sat down? Normally I would have gone somewhere else, anywhere where I could avoid other people. The tattoo on my arm stung, I knew that today's training was good. I sighed, girls weren't allowed to fight or become warriors, it was against the law, girls had to stay at home and look after the children and homes. How ridiculous is that? I mean the only difference between women and man was that women could have children. That's it really. Yes we have breasts and we don't have a male reproductive system but I really don't understand why woman can't fight alongside men. I really don't understand and it really does piss me off. Men think that they can just rue over women… sorry but this topic really pisses me off I think you can tell.

I slowly looked in the corner of my eye at the boy sitting next to me, well man really, he was staring out at the landscape looking tired, and he still sat slightly forward like he was expecting an attack at any time. My eyes narrowed, he was probably a warrior, he probably just finished training like I did but in an actual training room. I envied warriors like that; I'd love to be able to train properly instead of secretly.

"My name is Daniel" He said turning towards me.

I froze, Daniel, the Daniel. The Daniel who was the best warrior in all time ever; the same who had fought in numerous battles and wars without even a scratch; that's where I had recognized him from. Most people avoided him, not because he was rude or stubborn, but because they were scared of him.

"You're a good fighter" I said looking him in the eye. It must get lonely, being avoided by everyone. "I'm Claire" I added. But I knew what that was like. I don't know why but most people avoid me too, but I'm glad of it. Certain people just know how to push my buttons.

He looked shocked, "T...thank you" He said looking at me with confused eyes. I smiled he had such wonderful eyes…wait what was I thinking. Snap out of it Claire.

I quickly looked down at the book I was holding, it was my favourite; it was about a man who had created a monster '_Frankenstein' _was the name. It was written by a young mortal down below, _Mary Shelley_ she is very talented. I liked it because it wasn't all happy like the other books and it was gothic and creative. I looked at the page number and closed the book. Reading is my escape from this sexist place. It makes me forget about everything.

"You're not scared of me?"He asked quietly, I looked up taken aback by his question, why on heaven would I be scared of him? He's just good at fighting why would I be afraid of him.

"Why would I be scared of you?" I asked my voice sounded more shocked than I would have liked it to. Damn control Claire, I hissed in my head.

"Everyone normal is" He answered and looked back out at the hills; his face was covered in shadow.

"Oh well I'm defiantly not normal" the corners of his mouth twitched "But why would they be?"

"I really don't know" He said almost as if he didn't mean me to hear it.

"Well they are all idiots" I couldn't stop myself from saying it, I felt like I had to make him feel better in any way I could.

He looked at me and smiled, his smile made me shortly forget how to breathe, it seemed to light up his whole face. Oh for god sake Claire My inner voice said, you have no time to be distracted at the moment.

"That's really not how a lady should talk" He said smiling. I internally snorted like I care.

"I don't care they are their just scared of things that they don't know how to control" I said looking down at my book, I placed it besides me.

"Which book is that?" he said looking at it.

"'_Frankenstein'" _I picked it up so he could look at it. "It was written by a young mortal"

"Really? They are very talented aren't the" He said not as a question

"Yes" I answered, I was envious of the humans, and they are all free and can do whatever they feel like. We angels can't.

He handed it back, I saw the muscles in his arm flex.

I sat back and sighed, my body had relaxed now, and tiredness had taken over. The silence between us wasn't awkward it was calm and pleasant.

"CLARISSA!" A voice called from the castle below. I sat up and looked over the balcony; I could see a figure standing in the large garden.

"CLARISSA!" it called again. Margret.

"Crap" I whispered. I turned around and grabbed my book, I looked at Daniel, his face was alarmed and alert. "I have to go" I said "It was nice meeting you" I said and ran down the stairs into the darkened castle.

I ran down the old carpeted halls, framing all of them were large creepy looking portraits of old queens and kings; their faces looking down on anyone who passed with a sense of power. Like everyone who looked at them was beneath them. The walls they were hung on were, dark red with flowers and vines wrapping around the frames.

Dropping my skirts, I pushed open the door to my room, and sitting on the bed was Margret.

"Where did you go?" She demanded

"I was just reading" I said holding up the book at my side.

If she had any suspicions on this she kept them to herself. Margret was a small woman, who had laugh lines either side of her mouth and her eyes. Worry lines on her forehead and greying hair, she was very pretty for her age and very kind and when she gets angry she has an Irish accent.

"Did you do your daily training?" She asked

"Yes Margret" I sighed and instantly regretted it

"Well I'm sorry for wanting to take care of you seeming as nobody else will" She snapped.

I flinched, that was true. My parents had left me at the castle wall when I was one and a half, a warrior had found me. He had instantly taken me to the court, there I had been examined to see if I was hurt and then put in the care of the castles nursery. That's where I grew up, people came and went to look at me to see if they wanted me but nobody ever did. Until Margret, she was coming to drop off a dress she had made to one of the women who owned the nursery and she saw me. She always said that she wanted me from the first time she saw me, of course I was too young to remember. There she had taken me in, even though she had just lost her husband to a large battle and she couldn't have kids. She said she was lonely; that and she thought I was adorable. I had grown up in her care ever since.

"I'm sorry" I said quietly, she looked up at me with kind grey eyes

"I know" She said, stood up and hugged me.

"Forgive me" I said hugging her back. I was only just taller than her.

"How's the book coming along?" She asked once we had finished. I sat down on the bed and she followed.

"Okay she's very talented for a mortal" I said handing her the book

She nodded "Yes and so very young" She muttered.

I yawned, she instantly looked at me. "You need to sleep, especially with all the training you've been doing"

I wanted to point out that she was the one making me doing all the training when a knock sounded at the door. Margret stood up and walked to the door, she slowly pulled it open.

"Hello" She said to the person standing outside

"Is Clarissa here?" said a voice that I didn't recognize

"She's sleeping now" Margret said her tone light but forward.

"Okay but this came for her" Margret reached forward and too whatever it was the person was holding

"Thank you" She said and nodded

"Have a good night" The stranger said and Margret shut the door.

"Who was that?" I asked

"No idea" She replied "But this is for you" She handed it to me

It was a rectangle shaped book with a white ribbon wrapped round it. I slowly pulled the ribbon and took off the lid; I smiled as I saw what was inside. Inside lay a very old looking book _'Wuthering heights' _the cover read. I pulled it out and looked it over. The cover was leather and the writing old, I flicked through the pages, they were yellow and decaying but in the good way. It was written by yet another mortal.

"Wow" I whispered

"What is it?" Margret asked

"A book" I answered still looking at it. She moved forward and took it from my hands, I looked back at the box and saw a small piece of paper at the bottom.

I thought you'd like it

Daniel

I looked at the note my eyes reading and re-reading the elegant script. Daniel? I was frozen to the bed, Daniel? Why did he give me this, and wasn't it only a minute ago that I had seen him? How did he get this to me so fast? It wasn't Daniel who had come to the door because the voice was higher than his.

Suddenly, I smiled a large smile that I hadn't smiled in a long while.

That night, I couldn't sleep; I just couldn't get comfortable. There was no rain to keep me awake, it wasn't too hot or too cold, and I wasn't thinking about Daniel. My eyes just wouldn't close, it was like they were too scared. Every time this happens it's always different, I kept changing positions, changing my pyjamas, opening and closing the window but I just couldn't sleep. It was the feeling like you were being watched, you fidget and feel uncomfortable, it was like that but it felt like a thousand people were staring not just one.

After two hours of this, I decided to go for a walk. I slide on some ballet flats and my long shall and stepped out into the hall. It was cold, and dark. I walked quietly, careful not to alert any of the warriors or the sleeping occupants of the rooms I was passing. My feet made no noise as they glided over the hideous carpet, my dress falling down to the floor.

When I came to the door I was looking for I stopped and ducked back around the corner, two warriors stood looking out for unwanted guests. Slowly, I walked up to them; they stilled and stared at me as I approached.

"I'm here to see Cameron" I said quietly

"Who may I say is visiting?" One asked with an emotionless tone

"Clarissa, Clarissa Danvers" I said looking at them.

"Okay" One said and turned towards the door "Stay here" He flung over his shoulder as he knocked on the door.

The other warrior, stood looking at me his hand always on his sword. The doors opened and the warrior came out, he beckoned for the other warrior to stand down and said I could go in.

I went into the large room and heard the door shut gently behind me, sitting in the middle of the room in a large wooden chair reading was Cameron Merlot.

Cameron was one of the only people I trusted other than Margret, he knew about the fighting and about everything else. He was old like Margret and had the same laugh lines and greying hair. I always thought they'd make a great couple but they would always laugh and say I didn't know enough about love to tell them about it. Cameron was like me, he loved to read, but we had different reading styles, he would read history books about wars and politics and conspiracy theories. Whereas I would normally go for the romantic thriller and horror books, he always said it was because I was a girl and it was only the romantic parts that I liked. He was partly right but I also liked the action and the horror parts as well.

"Hello Clarissa" He said not taking his eyes off his book

"Hello Cameron" I said and walked slowly up to him. I was always so scared of scaring him to death or giving him a heart attack because he looked like it could happen any time.

"I bet you're wondering why I suddenly have warriors outside my door" He said finally looking up at me with large green eyes.

"Yes" I said and knelt down beside his chair.

"Well the king has suddenly decided that I'm valuable to him and everywhere I go I need to be guarded" He rolled his eyes under his round glasses.

"Why now? Why not earlier?" I asked

"I have no idea" He marked his page and shut the book. He placed it on the table next to him and stood up, he was taller than me but only by a little. "How was training today anyway?" He asked looking down at me.

"It was fine" I said but he heard the doubt in my voice

"Hmm doesn't sound like it" He mused and walked over to one of the large bookcases surrounding the walls. "Who is he?" he suddenly asked. This was the problem with Cameron; he knew exactly what was wrong every time.

"Er...no one" I stammered taken aback by his question

"Don't lie to me Claire" He said sternly, he was the only one allowed to call me that. Anyone else would find their teeth the other side of the room. Well apart from Daniel but felt that I could trust him.

"How did you know?"

"I can just tell now tell me"

"His names Daniel" hesitating on his name. As soon as it was out of my mouth Cameron looked up.

"Daniel as in the warrior" I nodded, He looked at me "I can't say I'm surprised" He sighed

"What?" I asked

"Well Claire if you haven't noticed you aren't exactly normal" He said

"Yeah and what does that have anything to do with it"

"I could just tell you wouldn't be attracted to these normal men who live to work" Well that was true. They expected me t sit at home looking after their kids and wasn't allowed a life I'm sorry but that's not happening.


	2. Chapter 2

I shook my head; I shouldn't be reliving the past. I fell back on my bed, my head hitting the pillow, I was so tired. I felt my eyes closing.

_Running, I was running, running from something but I didn't know what. The hallway was dark, eyes lining the walls as I ran towards the closed doors at the end. I had no idea what was behind those doors but I needed to get to it. _

I sat up, the quilt falling off me as I did. The cold hitting my sweaty skin, what the hell was that? Something's wrong.

I slid out of bed and quickly threw on some clothes, I checked myself in the mirror. My short brown hair sticking up in different directions, I lifted my hand and patted them down. Simple black skinny jeans and a white tee under a checkered shirt and converses. I looked normal.

I opened the window and climbed out, gently landing on my feet. After the trouble of Oliver and that black book the back garden was destroyed, It wasn't very big either but now its littered with broken glass, wood and plaster. Vampires are vicious creatures and only look for power. I knew Lucien shouldn't have created them. But then again he did only listen to himself. Selfish bastard

I jumped onto the roof and ran across the roofs of the houses around me until I got to where I was supposed to be. Four dark shapes loomed in the moonlight. I jumped quietly behind them, my converses making no noise as I landed on the black tiled roof of someone's house. The four knew I was there so there was no need for introduction.

"You had the Dream" The largest one said. Not turning to look at me. His hair spiked up into black spikes on his head, a black top ad black skinny jeans with a white and black studded belt. He turned to look at me with white eyes.

"Their coming, aren't they" It wasn't a question.

"We need to prepare for the worst" Luca said turning back to look at the moon

"This is going to be troublesome" The second tallest boy said. He didn't out match Luca with height, but Zane had muscle that Shane would envy.

"The war is on its way"

Great, just when I thought things were going to be okay.

The next morning I was up and out the door by 9:00. Not having much sleep last night I had just flew around the town. Yes I know that sounds cheesy but I hadn't had my wings out in ages. The instant rush of them being free was breathtaking.

I went to class, knowing everything anyway but trying to make out that I was smart but not to my full potential, which was a lot. Then made my way to the lab. Okay how I said before that Lucien shouldn't have created them I didn't really mean that, what I meant was that he should have made them less power hungry and not have them feed on humans but no, he wanted an army, well some army that turned out to be.

I like them, they are just like humans, well not fully but you get what I mean. Daniel would have liked to see the best in them.

Daniel.

How I missed him, sometimes it was unbearable how he- no, not getting into that. He's gone and he's not coming back. I had stooped outside the lab door, I shook my head and pushed open the door. I wondered what Myrnin would have for me today.

**I know it's short but I'll probably update soon R&R thank you xx**

**Ella **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry it took so long forgive me (smiles hopefully) xxx anyways here's the next chapter. Enjoy xxx**

**Rachel Caine owns everything**

Turns out Myrnin was nowhere to be seen as I entered the lab, I could sense there was no one in there. But I walked in anyway acting like a human and turning off all my other senses.

"Myrnin?" I called

No answer, however as I got close to his cluttered desk I saw a piece of paper with his messy script scrawled onto it.

**Claire I had to pop out for a bit please continue tidying up for me**

I sighed and got to work. I could imagine Luca's reaction if he found out that I was tiding up, and not only that but for a vampire of all things. I think all hell would break lose. I was just about to pick up a large stack of books when I felt it. The chilling sense that crawled up my spine and into my skull.

My head snapped up my eyes narrowing.

They're here.

I threw the books down and ran up the steps and out of the lab, the familiar pain of my wings breaking through my skin and out into the open air rushed through my body. I closed my eyes and felt her, my claymore at my back safe and reassuring I smiled. It had been a long time.

I landed just outside of the town where I had felt him, one of them. The deserts' sand blowing in the wind, no birds flew over head and all was quiet.

I closed my eyes and retreated into myself, there I found it, a white cord, I pulled it and smiled. I opened my eyes and knew if anyone saw all they would see is black, my whole pupil dilated to my eyes. I blinked knowing I could hear ten times better. Then I heard it the slow steady beat of wings. I lifted up my claymore.

The air and sand flew around me as something heavy hit the top of claymore, I didn't look up, I knew full well what was there. The sound of metal scraping against metal screamed through the air, I flicked my wrist and the weight from the offending object lifted. I looked forward just in time to see large black wings land on the ground in front of me. They flew open, the movement causing sand to fly my way. I didn't move.

Standing there was a large man; about six foot seven staring at me with dark cold eyes. I nearly gagged as I looked at him, his long black hair flying in the small breeze. The man himself was beautiful, flawless porcelain skin dark eyes lean and strong but what made me move back was the large snake that was currently sliding around his waist and had its head on his shoulder. I cringed, I always had hated snakes. However one would not think that if they saw the figure of two snakes devouring each other branded into my back. I winced at the memory.

The man smiled "Clarissa, what a pleasure to see you again" his voice was sickly sweet and I internally cringed. Disgusting. I could feel every grain of sand move beneath my feet and could hear each of the snakes scales slide across his body.

"Why are you here Marcus?" I spat glaring at him, I hated him.

He grinned so wide I though his face was going to crack "To kill you". He attacked

I saw the movement of the muscle in his right leg before he moved; I knew which way he was coming. I moved my left leg back and lifted my claymore, he hit it with enough force to break a person in half, but I didn't move, I rode the strike and slipped back swinging my claymore in the air and striking his. He grunted and slid back, the large sickly brown snake hissed. He moved again this time going right, I blocked but he held me in the position, pushing his claymore into mine, I gritted my teeth. Then suddenly the snake on his shoulder reared back fangs extending and sprang forward. I didn't move quick enough and it hit my shoulder, its fangs burying deep into my flesh I screamed and reared back swearing. It would have hit my throat if I hadn't of moved in time.

"Now Clarissa" he tutted "that isn't the way a lady should speak" he smirked "what would Daniel say?"

I saw red, "how dear you say his name, you haven't the right not after what you did" I hissed; I bit back a yelp as the snake in my shoulder twisted its mouth.

It had been too long since I fought; I was going to lose control if this carried on, and that was not good. I could feel the dreaded chill seep through my bones and that sweet addictive voice telling me to let go, to give in and let it fight. No, I couldn't let it take over.

"It was a shame" Marcus was saying "he was such a good warrior"

I snapped.

My vision went red as I pulled the snake from my shoulder, gritting my teeth against the searing hot pain that flooded me. I had been through worse; I had been left for dead lying on a battle ground for days on end. I could handle a snake. I felt its head in my hand, I smiled. I squeezed and saw the grin from Marcus' face disappear. The snake hissed and tried to latch itself to my hand, I dropped it and forced my sword down slicing its head clean off. Marcus hissed and reached behind him for his weapon, I was too fast. I ran forward my claymore high in the air; I swung it down in an arch. I heard it sing through the air as it planted itself into Marcus' chest. He looked at me his face a mask of shock.

He fell down; I knew that attack wouldn't kill him. I moved to stand beside him pulling my sword from his chest.

"Where is he?" my voice as icy as the wind

He looked up at me smiling "you're going to die".

I froze when the feeling washed over me; I'd been too distracted to notice. The large amount of dark energy speeding towards us. Demons.

Then I saw them, a dark patch in the light desert, crawling towards us. There weren't a lot but enough that I couldn't fight them on my own.

Lucien was right, the war was starting. Demons didn't come out of hell if they didn't sense a battle, they came to feed on the dying but sometimes, they were sent by someone else, someone powerful.

He was back.

**I hope you liked it, I know it seems kind of rushed I'm sorry about that anyway x reviews would be appreciated xxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
